


Two Minutes of Masturbating

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Noctis is too lazy to take care of stuff himself, Sexting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: "He looked at Noctis phone and, after a second of hesitation, typed in the code to unlock it and accessed the messages. He usually wouldn’t intrude in Noctis' privacy like that, not on his own, but the prince had practically told him to help himself to that specific piece of information just out of pure laziness, so. Suit himself."Gladio discovers an intriguing message on Noctis' phone and can't help but being nosey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

 

“It’s in our conversation somewhere. You know the lock.” Noctis shouted over his shoulder while he sat down with his fishing gear, set to sort some of the reels and take care of his equipment in general.

‘All **you** have to maintain is your body,’ he had said to Gladio. ‘Lemme have some free time to take care of my stuff. Phone’s on my chair.’ And that had it been. Gladio huffed.

He looked at Noctis phone and, after a second of hesitation, typed in the code to unlock it and accessed the messages. He usually wouldn’t intrude in Noctis' privacy like that, not on his own, but the prince had practically told him to help himself to that specific piece of information just out of pure laziness, so. Suit himself.

Stepping inside the tent and sitting down he rummaged under a few items for his own phone, placed somewhere close to where he slept. He didn’t like keeping it in his pockets during the night and, as they all usually woke up from Ignis’ alarm, often simply forgot it somewhere inside the tent until they left the camp.

On Noctis’ phone he chose Prompto from the few people available on the conversation screen and hesitated again, before he started scrolling up. The last text messages were dated back quite a while, there wasn’t really a point in texting each other while they were on the road together. A lot of the messages were voice messages, he realised and groaned. Noctis hadn’t specified whether what he was looking for was written text or recorded. That would be fun, trying to find the needle in a haystack.

He scrolled further up, skimming the sparse text messages inbetween, and froze. Had he really just read that? He scrolled back down.

And gulped. There was a typed message. From Noct. To Prompto.

_Fuck, that was quick. Are you using that dildo?_

He blinked. What the fuck. Prompto’s answer was written as well.

_what do u think_

_Fuck_

Gladio agreed with that. What the hell were those two on about? He scrolled up again. There was an audio message from Prompto, almost three minutes long, the one Noctis must have had referred to with his initial question.

Gladio’s finger hovered over the play button, his eyes skimming the text messages above.

_Do you want to come over later? I should be done with training around 6. Having a break right now, Gladio’s talking with Cor.  
_

_Prompto?_

_Prom._

_Wtf man, answer me, I see that you’re reading my messages._

_im busy_

_Busy enough to not even reply?  
_

_What are you doing?_

_havin some solo fun_

_I’m laughing so loud right now. Did you enjoy thinking of Gladio and me training? All muscles and sweat._

_stfu_

Gladio pinched his eyes. What the fuck. _  
_

_What are you doing? Exactly._

_just done w/ prep_

_I wanna listen.  
_

_now?_

_Yeah. Send me something._

The voice message and Noctis question which had caught his eye followed. He gulped. They couldn’t be serious. No way Prompto, who was too shy to actually talk to people he liked, would go ahead and send Noctis a voice message of himself jerking off. No way. He pressed play and held the phone close to his ear.

It started off innocently enough. Some sounds off shuffling around, likely the phone being moved or set into position. A sigh that was definitely from Prompto. And then. A quiet squelching sound. Another. What the fuck. Prompto breathing audibly, slightly strained, sighing and moaning softly inbetween, the squelching getting louder and accelerating to a constant, faster rhythm. Another moan.

Gladio listened and swallowed dryly. That didn’t sound like someone jerking off. That sounded like fucking. Extremely wet fucking. Hadn't Noctis mentioned a dildo? Fuck.

He was about a minute in when he first heard a whine from Prompto, followed by a hard exhale that briefly distorted the sound, then heavy breathing, a loud gasp, more moans, sharp inhaling and Prompto holding his breath while the squelching rhythm accelerated quickly. Heat exploded in Gladio's middle. More needy moaning. The squelching got even louder, faster and at this point Prompto was loud, too, breathing hard, some exhales so heavy they distorted the sound again. The wet noise accelerated once again, sounding final and Prompto gasped, uttered a loud whine followed by hectic, heavy panting and then he moaned _obscenely_ before suddenly all the sounds dissolved rapidly and only Prompto’s soft, sated breathing remained.

The audio ended. Gladio wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed. He was rock hard in his pants, licking his dry lips and trying to get his thoughts together.

Holy shit. That was something he’d never expected. Not from Prompto. And not from Noctis as well. What was going on with those two?

And what was going on with him? Only two minutes of audio, two minutes - _Fuck, that was quick_ Noctis had written - and he was burning up. He tried to swallow, but there was no saliva left in his mouth. Groping around again through the chaos in the tent, he found an already opened bottle of water and downed the liquid with big gulps.

He glanced back at the phone screen and, after some consideration, forwarded the voice message to himself. He was aware that he was probably overstepping some boundaries here, but Noctis had practically invited him to rummage through his phone, aware that Gladio would look through this particular chat history.

Also. He was horny. There weren’t many occasions a guy could be all by himself these days with the shared tent and the two-bed motel rooms and he loved the guys, but it was hard to find some solitude and have something to jerk off at hand, too, something that wouldn’t raise any eyebrows (He occasionally did buy some magazines, but those were still relatively tame and… they didn’t really do much for him anyway).

And even though he probably would not admit that, if just for the sake of not making everyone uncomfortable, but that audio of Prompto doing… _this_ to himself had been one of the hottest things Gladio had recently heard. He knew he was being an asshole right now, but damn. Noctis and Prompto didn’t need to know.

He took his phone, saved the audio and deleted it then from Noctis’ and his conversation. No need to leave obvious evidence.

He sighed, slouching a bit and assessed with satisfaction that his erection had already flagged. Not completely, but at least he was being less obvious now. He adjusted himself in his pants, and turned back to Noctis phone, ready to continue his journey through Noctis and Prompto’s chat history, wondering if there were even more voice messages like this, when the flap of the tent opening was forcefully ripped away and Prompto almost dived right into Gladio’s face.

They stared at each other for a second, frozen. Gladio heard his mewls and gasps again in his mind, the rapid squelching, and cleared his throat.

“Something you want?”

Prompto blushed slightly, his gaze flicking to the phone in Gladio’s hands before locking eyes with him again.

“Uhm,” he smiled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Just thought I’d take over. I think I’m faster getting through Noct’s and my chat history, ya know? Cause I know what we’ve been talking about.”

‘Too late, kid’ Gladio thought, but handed him Noctis phone anyway. Prompto visibly relaxed.

“Fine with me. I’d like to do some maintaining as well.”

Prompto’s confused expression followed him while he stepped out of the tent.

He was going to have a nice, hard workout, his phone securely inside his pocket.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration by [this audio](http://orgasmictipsforgirls.tumblr.com/post/157926118902/a-little-something-i-recorded-the-other-day-at) (I advise to use headphones)
> 
> It's almost six in the morning. I haven't slept. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> EDIT: So I changed the status from 'complete' to 'unknown number of chapters', because I actually have some ideas for more scenarios based on this, BUT I don't know if I'll have the time and patience to actually write any of it down. This is technically a one-shot, so it can be read by itself. Just wanted to let you know that _maybe_ there will be more, picking up where this one ended.


End file.
